Almost all personal care absorbent articles include a body side liner material or cover, an absorbent core and some type of backing material which is generally liquid impervious to help prevent leakage. The types of cover materials have basically fallen into two main groups with the division being based, at least in part, upon two schools of thought as to aesthetic preferences. In the area of feminine care and sanitary napkins, the market is polarized in two segments, women who prefer clean and dry film covers and women who prefer soft, cloth-like nonwoven covers. The Procter and Gamble Company of Cincinnati, Ohio markets sanitary napkins under the trademark ALWAYS.RTM. with an apertured film as the cover material. This product is allegedly made in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135 to Thompson. Molnlycke AB, Goteborg, Sweden markets a sanitary napkin with a film layer laminated to a nonwoven. The film layer has openings with tabs designed for transporting fluids. This product is allegedly made in accordance with the teachings of Widlund, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,254. The advantage of such film covers for sanitary napkins is that they provide a relatively clean and dry surface as menses tends to pass through the film layer and into the interior of the absorbent product. A drawback, however, it that such film layers do not provide the degree of softness and comfort that a nonwoven cover material can provide. Another drawback is the smooth, slick, non-cloth-like feel that many films possess. This is due, at least in part, to the two-dimensional nature of film covers. Conversely, nonwoven-based cover materials such as KOTEX.RTM. Fem Care pads from the assignee of record are very soft and cloth-like in feel but, given the viscosity of menses, tend to retain more of the menses at or just below the surface of the cover material which, in turn, makes the product suffer from the standpoint of properties such as cleanliness and dryness. In view of the foregoing deficiencies of both nonwoven and film covers, it would be desirable to form a material that combined the attributes of both types of covers in a more three-dimensional structure. Such a material would tend to reduce the polarity in acceptance of cover materials and products. As a result, there is a need for an improved material which, among other applications, can be used as a body side cover for personal care absorbent products.